High speed inkjet web press printing is a commercial printing technology developed to print on a continuous paper web at rates of hundreds of feet per minute. Printing is done on continuous-web printing presses. The paper web, which is a continuous roll of paper, is conveyed along a paper path that includes stationary inkjet printheads for ejecting a series of ink droplets onto the web. The present disclosure relates to an improved media that is particularly suitable for such high speed web press printing.